Forever You
by Little Fire Sprite
Summary: There is the famous story of the love that transcended time and space to save the world, but there were other loves too, and sometimes the only thing that stands in it's way is the loves themselves.
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another re-edited version of 'Forever You.' I thought I had caught all the mistakes the first two times, but I didn't. Hopefully, I got them all now. Thank goodness for Loki who was able to help catch these mistakes and help me figure out how to reword some things. And then my best friend Ducky (she won't tell me her penname, so that's what I'm calling her) was able to give me some other pointers and ideas that came in handy. Thank you both for your wonderful help in getting this story polished up. Also, a quick thanks to Galena-Steel. I really appreciate your help, as well as your offer. I will be taking you up on that.

* * *

Forever You

Chapter One

Reigan, High Princess of the planet Mars, took one last look at the reflection in the mirror before signaling to the maid closest to open the door, where someone had knocked just moments before. It had been a long day, in a long week, in a very long month. She had gone home for a break from the moon when her parents had discovered that a general in the Mars Imperial Forces had been courting her, escorting her to dinner and dances. They had immediately expressed their disapproval, resulting in many rows with her parents. Then a series of earthquakes on Mars-Deimos had wreaked havoc and chaos. This had then been followed by delegates from Uranus-Juliet wanting to renegotiate trade agreements over various metals used for weapons. All-in-all what was supposed to have been a very relaxing trip home had turned into anything but.

Reigan was supposed to have been back at the Moon a week ago when the Earth delegation had first arrived, but the crisis on Deimos and the failing relations with Juliet had prevented that. The delegation from the planet Earth had come to the Moon to sign the charter granting them a place in the United Galaxy Alliance and for the Prince of Earth to meet the Moon Princess. The two betrothed since her birth, and having reached her sixteenth year, it was customary for them to meet and get acquainted before their marriage in two years time. So, today after finally getting matters situated at home, the Mars delegation, including the royal family and dozens of counselors, advisors, and other high-ranking officials--civilian and military alike--had finally managed to get underway, setting course for the Moon. That had been another adventure. It wasn't easy to get a delegation of that size packed, loaded and ready to travel at a moments notice. Then the transport had mechanical issues, forcing the entire delegation to unload and transfer to another smaller craft, to reload.

Needless to say, by the time Reigan had arrived on the Moon she was exhausted and suffering from a major headache. There hadn't been time for her to relax either, she had barely had time for a quick hello with her friends, there had been too much to see to and accomplish before the ball. Reigan still hadn't met anyone from the Earth delegation, but she supposed that would change after she arrived at the ball.

She felt she was as ready as she would ever be not looking the least tired as she felt. Reigan turned around and stepped into the hall. Her twin cousins -- Pheadon and Daison -- Waiting patiently for her, having come to the Moon, especially to escort her to the ball -- they were as brothers to her and seven years older. They had lived on Mars with the royal family until about five years ago when their father died. Reigan's father, the King, had appointed the twins to take over their father's duties, naming them Lord-Governors over Phobus and Deimos, respectively.

All her life, the twins had watched over her, the sight of them at that moment brought a smile to her face. "Pheadon, Daison. Thank you so much for coming tonight," Reigan stated as she fell in between them and made their way towards the ballroom.

"We are always at your service, kiddo," Daison replied as he gently squeezed her hand and flashed a smile to match the one his brother was also giving her.

"You have to admit, this is pretty impressive." Jadeite wondered out loud, half to himself, half to Zoicite.

"It is very impressive, but not as much as you."

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" Jadeite asked in mock anger.

"Just simply that you haven't seemed to have found a 'friend' for the night." was the frank reply.

Zoicite cast a side-long glance at his friend. In response, Jadeite just smiled in that self-knowing way he had a habit of before countering, "It's still early yet." turning his attention back to those milling about the room and Zoicite sighed. Jadeite was his closest friend, but his reputation with the ladies back home was no secret. Zoicite was of the opinion that while on the Moon; perhaps Jadeite should be a little less 'affectionate.'

"How about you, Zoicite, any ladies striking a chord with you?" Jadeite's question brought him out of his reverie and as his eyes flickered over the literally hundreds of women in the room, only one really held his eye, a cerulean-headed lady, he knew as Princess Amira of Mercury. They had several meetings together over the past week and he had found her shy and unassuming demeanor to be quite endearing. Turning back to Jadeite, however, he muttered, "Perhaps."

They turned their attention to the dance floor, but their focus was soon diverted, this time as Nephrite approached them, "No dancing for you, Jadeite?" he joyfully greeted the two men.

"No ladies will have him." Zoicite cheerfully offered.

Winning a glare in response, before the addressed man offered his own answer, "I'm merely taking stock of my options first."

"It's the same ladies that have been here all week! Surely you must already have your picks." Nephrite's incredulity coloring his voice heavily.

"Oh, I do. I am just double-checking; giving these fine ladies a chance to enhance their prospects, making sure I haven't missed anyone," he stated, nodding courteously at a flock of ladies walking past.

Suddenly the mood in the room shifted just enough to be noticeable without the reason for the change being readily apparent.

"What…" Before Nephrite could finish his thought, they were distracted again, but this time by a man in a deep crimson uniform coming to ram-rod attention, even as the majority of the room continued chatting and dancing.

"Presenting her royal highness, the High Princess Reigan of the planet Mars. His royal lordship, Lord-Governor Pheadon of Mars-Phobus. His royal lordship, Lord-Governor Daison of Mars-Diemos." The herald's voice broke over the crowd, though most ignored him as each new arrival was formally announced. The three Earth generals noticed, as with the man standing nearby, all in attendance wearing the Mars Imperial uniform stood at attention. Turning to see who commanded such loyalty -- loyalty that not even the arrival of the King and Queen of Mars could inspire -- the three men looked towards the formal entrance. Jadeite's jaw dropped.

Nephrite was impressed. The newly-arrived Mars Princess and her escorts knew how to make an entrance. They weren't late and they certainly wouldn't be the last to arrive at the ball, but they surely had captured the attention and mixed feelings of most of those already in attendance. The women were casting envious looks at the Princess and looks of longing at her escorts while the men seemed to be doing the exact opposite.

She was gorgeous. Dressed in a gown of blood-red silk, pulled tight against her torso by black ribbons twining around her body, beginning below her breasts and stopping at her hips. From there, the material was left free to sway around her legs, hugging those curves much more gently than did the bodice. She was thin, and while shorter than him, she wasn't too short in stature. Her eyes were an amazing shade of violet and her long black tresses, falling almost to her knees, provided a beautiful contrast to her flawless skin. All-in-all, creating the effect of pure sexual allure. The way she held herself proved she was well aware of this fact and flaunted her exotic looks. The men accompanying her possessed identically similar straight black hair pulled into neat ponytails and dark eyes. They wore their Mars imperial dress uniforms, varying only from the standard issue in that they were black with blood-red sashes across their chests, which seemed to complement her gown perfectly.

Nephrite watched as the Princess's eyes surveyed the room and then gave the slightest of nods. The Mars general who had distracted him moments before relaxed, resuming his conversation with some of the other lord sat the ball, "Who is she?"

"She's the Mars High Princess. Weren't you paying attention?" Nephrite answered as he turned to face Jadeite and almost laughed. Jadeite had a foolish look on his face, before it was quickly replaced by one of slight annoyance.

"No, I mean, why haven't we seen her before? I would have remembered her." Jadeite's eyes never left the girl in question, following her even as she was escorted to the middle of the dance floor. As he watched, the man on her left leaned in, kissed her forehead, stepped away bowing, and then left as the second man took her hand and they began to dance. "She just arrived today with the rest of the Mars Delegation." He barely heard Nephrite's reply so intent was he on watching her.

"Earth to Jadeite, are you there? Come in, Jadeite." Zoicite's flippant remark was what finally snapped Jadeite's attention back to the present.

"What?"

"See something you like?"

.Jadeite glared at his friends before answering.

"Her." His voice making it clear what exactly he meant by that. With a wolfish grin on his face, he turned to find where the other man who had escorted her had gone. But just as he spotted him, he became aware of Endymion, in his mind, calling him -- curses!

As one song ended and another began, Reigan took her leave of Pheadon, allowing him to seek out prospective dates. She made her way towards the dais. Though the twins were willing to escort her to balls and such -- even though they weren't duty bound to do so -- Reigan knew they were also here to enjoy themselves too. She would always try to make sure she didn't dance too often with them and take too many opportunities away from them to dance with other women. "So, what do you think of the Earth delegation?" Reigan looked up to find the Moon Princess, Serenity standing in front of her. Serenity looked resplendent. Her gown was a simple one made of material that clung just barely to her curves. The bottom layer was snowy white draping all the way to the floor, over which was a thin, translucent, silver colored material floating down to end just above her ankles. Her long, silky gold hair was pulled up in its customary style with the two ponytails sweeping all the way to the ground.

"I haven't met any of them, yet, actually." She replied frankly.

"That's some of them over there, including the Prince," Serenity pointed to a group of unfamiliar men close to the dais. Three of them dressed in matching uniforms, one wearing a more stylized uniform. She let her eyes roam over the physique of this man, taking in his medium stature -- his jet-black hair and bright-blue eyes.

"Litia likes the brown haired man and even Amira admitted taking a fancy to the one with the long, blond hair as quite cute," Serenity supplied helpfully.

Reigan looked at the men in question. The one with the long, wavy, brown hair only a little taller compared to the Prince, with a slightly larger build. When he turned to look out across the dance floor, she caught a glimpse of dark-blue eyes. The other man Serenity pointed out was almost as tall with his long, blonde hair tied back. But unlike the others, his eyes were a smoky-green and slighter of build and quite lean. The third man of equal height, but of a more muscular build. His hair cropped short, wavy and a little unruly as though he had run his hands through it repeatedly throughout the evening. He also had green eyes, but they were a lighter tone and brighter. Of the four, she personally thought this last man the most attractive of his companions, but by the way he carried himself, the way one lock of hair dropped into his eyes, she got the feeling that he was used to women fawning all over him. Reigan scowled her displeasure; she hated men like that.

"Just go ask her." Nephrite's exasperation was clear and Jadeite couldn't blame him. Nephrite, Zoicite and he had been trying to convince Endymion for a while now to ask the Moon Princess for a dance. Nephrite sighed before turning to look out at the dancers, turning back, "Endymion, you either go ask her or I will!"

"You most certainly will not!" The Prince shot back more than a little defensively.

Suddenly, Jadeite felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as the sensation of being watched washed over him. He looked up and was delighted to lock eyes with the Mars Princess. Seeing the scowl on her face, he was a little shocked and more than curious as to its cause. Even more curious as to what her reaction would be, he signaled for her to come over. As her eyes flashed and her glare deepened, he smiled as she firmly turned her back to him.

Zoicite catching the entire exchange laughed. "It seems she doesn't find you charming."

Jadeite merely raised one hand, before gesturing that Zoicite should look back over at her.

It seemed a lord belonging to one planet or another had approached the raven princess asking for the favor of a dance. He gently cupped her elbow, and the lady yanked her arm free, glowering at him, making the poor man look like he wanted to do nothing more than drop through a crack in the floor, "Ooh, she has spirit," Nephrite crowed gleefully.

"This is going to be so much fun." Zoicite added as each offered Jadeite a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to ask her." Endymion broke his silence, interrupting the exchange between the three men.

"Who?" Nephrite asked in confusion, having forgotten all about the Prince's dilemma.

"Princess Serenity."

"Well it's about time, too, so if you'll excuse me..." Zoicite threw his two cents in before brushing past them, heading in the opposite direction.

"Are you two going to abandon me as well?" he asked in desperation.

"Nah, we'll come with you." Nephrite answered for the both of them.

As they began making their way towards the two princesses, Jadeite watched as Serenity noticed them and whispered so to her companion. The Mars Princess's head snapped around. She saw them, and her head immediately snapped back. Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, one of her escorts appeared by her side, offering his hand for a dance. By this time, Jadeite was close enough to hear her reply. "Thank you, Daison." Unable to do anything about it, he watched the two figures slip away onto the dance floor.

"Princess Serenity, I was wondering if I might have the honor of this dance."

Endymion could be charming when he wanted, and having known the Prince for as long as he had, Jadeite could see that the he was pulling out all of the stops for the Moon Princess. Well, that would certainly make the betrothal and future wedding flow better.

Blushing slightly, Serenity curtsied before placing her hand in the Earth Prince's hand and smiling answered, "The honor is all mine, milord."

As the two swept off, following the path the Mars Princess and her escort, Jadeite turned to Nephrite, "Well, now that that is taken care of, excuse me, but I have some work to do."

"Trying to find a way to the Princess' heart?"

"Nah, just her bed." Jadeite grinned as he strode off.

Finally, he found the man he was looking for, one of the two who had escorted the Mars Princess, on the other side of the room. Pausing for a minute to read this man's expression gave him an idea as to how to approach the subject of the Princess, "Excuse me, but I don't believe we've had the chance to meet. I'm General Jadeite of the Terran Military." Jadeite introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake the other man's hand.

In response, he looked at Jadeite for a moment before clasping his arm below the elbow, "Lord-Governor Pheadon of Mars-Phobus."

"My knowledge of Mars is somewhat lacking, and I find myself with many questions. I was wondering if perhaps you might enlighten me about a few things." Jadeite hoped that he had read the man correctly, when he sensed a kindred spirit.

"I would be glad to try." He was right; that would make things so much easier.

Half-hour later, Jadeite found himself armed with much more information about the Mars Princess. He now knew her name was Reigan, she commanded the loyalty of the Mars Imperial Forces because of her Sailor identity. Pheadon and Daison were her cousins and she usually held residence within the Moon Kingdom due to her responsibility to the Moon princess. He also had seemed to make a friend of sorts with Pheadon, something sure to come in handy later, "I have one last question. Would you mind introducing me to the Lady Reigan?"

Pheadon looked closely at the man in front of him, weighing him up. During their conversation, he found that he rather liked this Earthman. But as for introducing him to his cousin, he could tell that Jadeite was a ladies man to put it delicately, and wasn't sure he wanted someone like that anywhere near Reigan. While still making his decision, he sensed Daison going to her rescue. Apparently, whomever she was dancing with was attempting to maul her feet. As Daison got closer to the Princess, Pheadon could sense -- through Daison -- her tolerance of the man quickly expire.

Suddenly, Pheadon decided not only could Reigan take care of herself with this man, but also it might be entertaining to watch. Besides, Reigan needed someone to stir up every once in a while, "Yes, she's dancing with my brother, Daison right now; I can introduce you now, if you would like." He gave answer, aware of the Earth man's confusion at the fact that he knew exactly where Reigan was without looking and smirked to himself, "Come."

Without waiting, he turned and plunged into the throng of dancers, heading unerringly for where he knew Daison and Reigan were located, "Excuse me, may I interrupt." He tapped his brother on the shoulder, as the two turned to face him. He was amused to see Reigan's smile slip, as her eyes flickered towards Jadeite, and replaced by a mask of calm indifference -- her default expression for when she was displeased, but too well trained to show her feelings. Only a few people could see past it though, "Reigan, may I introduce you to Lord-General Jadeite of the Terran Military. Jadeite this is the High Princess Reigan of Mars."

Reigan extended her hand to allow the man to kiss it, she was supposed to curtsey and say something kind, but Pheadon knew it was a lost cause. Jadeite, however, was the epitome of charm, bowing gracefully. But before his lips touched her skin, he twisted her hand around and kissed her palm in the manner of lovers, "It is a pleasure to meet you," When Reigan would have snatched her hand away, he tightened his hold, "Would you honor me with this dance?" Knowing he should leave with all possible haste, Pheadon signaled to Daison, and the two of them slipped away.

Jadeite noticed the Mars lords leaving and was most pleased, "Let me go," Reigan hissed. Looking at the wrist, he still held in his hand, his eyes gazed up at her face, his breath catching in his throat. Her violet eyes were dancing with anger, "I would like to dance with you." He reiterated, and before she could make any further protest, he grabbed her right hand, releasing the other and seized her by the waist and pulled her closer. Her face now inches from his; he could see the individual flecks of color in her eyes flickering with fury, "You don't want to make a scene." he warned her.

She glared at him before turning her head to look at anything but him, which only heightened his amusement, "You might enjoy yourself if you'd relax." He quipped in her ear as he felt the tension in her body increase. She merely snorted.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow in surprise, ladies do not snort, and this princess was turning out to be more interesting than just having a beautiful body. Curious as to what would happen; Jadeite slipped his arm further around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He felt the tension in her increase twofold, but that was the only reaction. Their bodies almost touching, the top of her head below his chin, but he refrained from resting his head atop hers. Instead, contenting himself by looking about the room and then at the top of her head as she still stubbornly refused to look at him.

When the number ended a few minutes later, he released her and stepped back to bow. However, when he straightened to thank her, she was gone. Over the heads of the other dancers, he could see her heading for the garden exit.

Jadeite grinned and decided to follow.

Reigan was furious.

She had waited until that man had begun to bow before she made her escape, not giving him the chance to force her into another dance. She was also going to kill her cousins; how dare they do that to her! She could not believe the gall of that man, either. Who did he think he was to kiss her hand like a lover, forcing her to dance, and pulling her against him during that dance, as though he had the right?

As she stepped outside onto the porch leading into the gardens, the cool night air hit her skin causing her to pause for a moment. After the press of bodies inside, it was very chilly outside, especially having come back from the hotter Mars climate that same day. Reigan thought about going back inside, but the thought of running into that man again was enough to make her decide that it wasn't all that cold after all.

Stepping further out, she noticed that she appeared to be the only one outside. Good, she thought with relief.

By the time, he reached the garden doors, Jadeite had lost sight of his goal, but as soon as he stepped out he spotted her standing out of sight of the windows against the balustrade, her back to him, gazing up at the sky. Walking up quietly behind her, she wasn't even aware of him, "Thank you."

She now was aware of him, as she spun around, eyes flashing dangerously, "You!"

"Yes." He watched as she tried to take a step back from him, but he hadn't left any room for her to slip away. She tripped over the low balustrade, and as she stumbled, Jadeite reached out to grab her, catching her about the waist and pulled her away from the balustrade. However, once she was steady on her feet, he continued holding her, enjoying the sensation of his large hands upon her tight torso. She threw him a severe glare and snapped, "Release me at once."

Gods, she was breath taking. Without warning, only half-aware of what he was doing, Jadeite crushed her body to his as he kissed her. He felt her stiffen in shock. Protesting vigorously, she was trying to shove him off with her hands, and kicking him in the ankles. Jadeite held the kiss a few seconds longer before releasing her altogether. Then she slapped him, hard, the sound echoing throughout the grounds. Okay, that wasn't unexpected, but it was still painful, he thought inwardly. She had caught him with a good, solid contact slap. She spun out of his reach and stormed back inside. He felt his mouth. She had managed to split his lower lip.

Chuckling to himself as he wiped the blood away, he turned to follow the spirited Princess inside. He watched her for the rest of the night, but she stuck close to the dais or near the various Mars generals. Every time he attempted to come anywhere near her, she immediately swept the closest man into a dance. Towards the end of the evening, she slipped out when he wasn't looking. Once Jadeite realized she was gone, he decided that the ball no longer held any interest for him and retired to the quarters he had been assigned to share with Zoicite.

* * *

I do not own Sailor Moon. Someone else claims that right. This story, however, is of my own creation and I would apprieciate it if no one copied it. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask me.

Again, thanks to Loki, Ducky, and Galena-Steel. Questions, comments, or did you find a mistake that somehow still made it into the story? Please review and let me know.

Chapter two is well underway and I hope to have it finished and posted in a week to two weeks. Stay tuned, it is coming!


	2. Chapter 2

All right, here, finally is Chapter 2 of Forever You. I wanted to get this out ages ago, but there were some complications.

Anyways, I wouldn't have ever got it ready if it weren't for Loki and Galena-Steel. They were both amazing and I absolutely loved thier editing. Also, I should thank Ducky, my best-friend, for her work on this chapter, even if I had to get mad at her before she'd finish it. Thank you all so much.

* * *

Forever You

Chapter Two

Reigan stared at the door before her. She knew Serenity and her personal guard would be inside, but so would Prince Endymion and his guard. They were supposed to be discussing security arrangements and issues revolving around Endymion and Serenity's safety, but Reigan was reluctant to be in the same room as that man, Jadeite, again.

She was still furious, so much so in fact, she hadn't slept at all well -- tossing and turning all night. When morning finally arrived, she'd felt an overwhelming sense of relief; at least she could now get up and face the day.

Her somewhat lighter mood had lasted until breakfast. Breakfast had been a small affair, the royal family of Mars and some of their top officials had gathered to make up a list of those invited to attend a series of meetings organized for that very day. That was when Reigan had found out about this meeting.

Finally, with a deep breath, Reigan pushed the door open and stepped inside. It took her all of a half-second to realize she was the only lady in the room, and the others hadn't arrived yet.

However, the four men couldn't have helped but notice her arrival and quickly rose from their places at the table to greet her. Three of them she recognized from when Serenity had pointed out the Prince the night before. The one with the long, wavy brown hair closest to her was the first to speak, "You would be the Mars Princess, correct? I didn't get the chance to meet you last night. I am General Nephrite of Earth," he said with practiced aplomb as he bowed formally to her.

"High Princess Reigan of the planet Mars." she replied, sinking into a deep curtsey.

"If you would allow me to introduce you…?" he trailed off as he offered her his arm. Reigan hesitated for a moment, but deciding this man had no ulterior motives, accepted it good-naturedly and allowed him to escort her and approached the table where stood the waiting men, "This is General Zoicite and General Malachite. She recognized Zoicite by his long blond hair from the previous night. Malachite had platinum-blond hair that complemented his cool grey eyes, and was far taller than Zoicite – taller than his companions, "And this is my lord, Prince Endymion of the Earth."

Reigan released Nephrite's arm and curtsied as the Prince bowed in response, "I am honored to meet you, High Princess Reigan." He said respectfully as he held out his hand to take hers as was the custom. She didn't hesitate to allow him to kiss her hand as she completed her curtsey and straightened.

"Thank you, Prince Endymion."

Looking into the Prince's eyes, she couldn't help but think how lucky Serenity was. Distracted, she was taken by surprise as the general began speaking once again, "And I believe you have already…"

Suddenly, two hands were encircling her waist as a voice whispered in her ear, "You've already met me."

That irrepressible man had arrived and managed to, yet again, sneak up on her. Her anger rekindled and the source of her displeasure readily available, Reigan set about to remove his hands from her person.

He never saw it coming as her carefully aimed elbow plowed into his stomach.

Minia was in high-spirits. She had a wonderful time at the ball last night, having enjoyed dancing with several excellent partners -- including most surprisingly -- the Earth General, Malachite. After the ball, he kindly volunteered to escort her back to her room. She had a great night, and had slept soundly, waking refreshed. She could tell the day promised many good things ahead as she continued along the corridor, "Minia! Wait up."

Turning around to face the person who hailed her, she found walking towards her were Princess Litia of Jupiter and Princess of Amina of Mercury.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" she asked as her two friends caught up.

"Great… have you seen Reigan yet? Litia enquired, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Not since yesterday at the ball. She left fairly early and seemed mad about something."

"She was fine at the commencement of the ball when I talked to her." Amina supplied.

"I wonder who messed with her last night. Anyways," she continued, waving off Reigan's bad night, "Did you see Serenity with Endymion last night, they looked so cute." The only thing Minia liked better than discussing other people's relationships was her own and so she was thrilled when Litia responded.

"You looked pretty cozy yourself with Malachite."

"Quiet…" Amina's soft voice cut short the discussion. They had arrived and stood before the doors leading into the study where they were supposed to be meeting the Earth Generals.

Minia quickly made sure her skirts were smoothed before pushing the doors open. The sight that met her eyes was the last she expected to see.

All the attention in the room was focused upon two people—Reigan and Jadeite. Malachite and Nephrite were flanking Jadeite—their backs to the door. Jadeite was doubled over in obvious pain, one arm clutching his stomach, the other resting on Nephrite's arm, apparently for support. Reigan stood a few feet away, glaring with a fiery glower at Jadeite despite Endymion and Ziocite shaking her hand and clapping her on the back.

"What happened?" Minia managed, staring wide-eyed as were her companions.

Malachite couldn't decide if he was angry or amused. When he got back to his room late last night Nephrite had said something about the Mars Princess, Jadeite, and a slap. He hadn't paid much heed to it until this morning when Zoicite and Nephrite had taken advantage of Jadeite's absence to delight him and the Prince with the whole tale. They had just finished recalling the events of the night before, when the Lady Mars, herself, entered the room. He could immediately see what had attracted Jadeite to her, but he couldn't imagine her slapping anyone. At least until Jadeite strode arrogantly into the room and grabbed her about the waist, causing her eyes to flare up in anger. It was then; the realization struck him that she was certainly more than capable of slapping Jadeite's face. This was immediately reinforced as she slammed an elbow into his stomach and spun smoothly away.

As he moved towards Jadeite to make sure he was okay, he couldn't decide if the impudent young man had got what he deserved and to allow himself to find it amusing, or if he was angry because Jadeite could have been seriously hurt, not that he could really blame the Princess. Jadeite was obviously up to his usual antics again, and Princess Reigan did not seem to care for his complete lack of respect. He was going to have to have a talk with Jadeite.

"What happened?" At the sound of the familiar voice, Malachite immediately straightened, turning towards the door. He sensed the others doing the same; including Jadeite though the younger man was quick to clutch his stomach and once more sought Nephrite's support to keep him on his feet.

Sure enough, standing within the doorframe was Venus Princess Minia, Mercury Princess Amina, and Jupiter Princess Litia; all three wearing identical expressions of confusion and curiosity. Malachite could well understand their confusion, but he was at a loss as to how to begin explaining the situation to them, "There was a bit of a disagreement… right sweetheart?" Malachite groaned. Trust Jadeite to give a semi-satisfactory answer that simultaneously explains both everything and nothing at all and manages to antagonize someone all in the same breath. He began to wonder if he could stand so close to Jadeite and not get burned by the glare he could feel searing into Jadeite courtesy of the Mars Princess.

"Some disagreement." Litia muttered, in obvious disbelief, causing Endymion, Zoicite, and Nephrite to laugh uproariously.

Feeling Reigan's glare intensify, Malachite decide that the conversation had gone far enough, "Where is Princess Serenity?" he asked as he tried to direct the conversation onto a safer topic that wouldn't end in with Jadeite in pain.

It was really quite amazing how Endymion could straighten that fast, "Um, Serenity is on her way… She should be here-."

"I'm here!" he was interrupted by the bubbly princess herself.

"Good, then we can begin. Let's be seated." Malachite started towards the table, only pausing to make sure once again that Jadeite was okay, but the man merely waved him off and hurried to the table. As Malachite watched, Jadeite circled around to the far side of the table and quickly sat in the chair next to where Reigan had just seated herself. She did not look pleased to say the least.

Taking a seat at the head of the table, Malachite groaned. This could be a really long meeting, he told himself. Jadeite, on the other hand, was quite pleased with himself. Last night after the ball, he couldn't stop thinking about the Mars Princess. Granted, when he returned to his room, he took a fair amount of ribbing from Zoi, because his lip had swollen up quite nicely, and this morning it was still swollen and colored. But regardless of that, he couldn't forget how she smelled or the sensation of her body against his own, and the texture of her skin under his hands. And he certainly couldn't forget what it was like when he kissed her, how he hadn't wanted to break the kiss despite her protestations.

Now this morning when he walked into the study and had seen Reigan standing with her back to him unaware of his presence, he couldn't help himself. He had certainly had worse injuries, though it was hard to recall any at the moment, but between her elbow unfortunately managing to find the most painful spot possible and him being totally unprepared for it, it had hurt.

When Malachite asked them to be seated, Jadeite immediately recognized the potential of every one sitting at once. It meant that if he sat next to Reigan, she couldn't get up and move. And as he sat down, apparently she realized it too as first she glared at him and then turned away, staring pointedly at the head of the table towards Malachite.

Jadeite would have rather had Zoicite on Reagan's other side because Nephrite—though Jadeite outranked him—had a tendency to be a bit more 'responsible' than the more relaxed Zoicite. But at least this way, Reigan and Nephrite were in front on him in regards to the head of the table, which made it easier to pester her and block Nephrite view, preventing him from interfering.

The meeting began. Jadeite snagged a lock of the black-violet hair upon his ring.

"Go away and leave me alone!" Reigan threw her book down as she turned to face Pheadon and Daimon.

"But, Reigan, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong! You two setting me up with the pig last night. That's what's wrong! How dare you."

"Did he not dance well?" Daimon asked innocently.

"Get out!"

Pheadon took one look at his cousin's stormy face and knew she was beyond rage and if he was smart, he and Daimon would leave her alone for a few days and let her calm down. Sensing Daimon had reached the same conclusion; he offered a slight bow and beat the quickest path to the study entrance as fast as he could while maintaining his dignity. Reagan's temper was legendary, and when it flamed up, it was best to get out of the way – On Mars, it was expected and people knew how far they could go with her, but here on the Moon, there were many servants who seemed to live in constant fear of Reigan and her temper. Very few people were spared the full brunt of her wrath. Daimon and Pheadon were at the top of that very short list. But apparently, they had managed to cross that line last night, but listening to the stories of just the events of last night and this morning they had decided it was worth a few days of the Princess's displeasure.

As they left the study, Reigan's exhalation of frustration had followed them as it echoed throughout the corridor. They would later agree that it would take at least a week for her to calm down.

"Good afternoon."

"Well, speak of the devil." Pheadon quickly recognized General Jadeite.

"Good afternoon, General. May I assume that is Reigan's handiwork?" he asked nodding towards Jadeite's split lip.

Jadeite cautiously raised his hand to feel his lip before answering, "She has a mean slap."

"Watch out for her right hook."

"I can imagine… Do you by any chance know where she's at?" he asked, looking past the twins, missing the look the two exchanged, before answering him.

"She's in the Mars Study -- first door down on the left."

"Great, thanks, see you later."

The twins watched as the blond man walked past them and headed straight for the study where Reigan was located.

"You know, she may never speak to us again."

"Mhm, but so far it's worth it."

Jadeite quietly entered the room that Daimon had indicated and took a look around. The room was a cross between a small library and a private study. Bookcases lined the walls and shelves were scattered throughout the room. Tables everywhere had various instruments and objects placed upon them. Chairs and couches were everywhere and Reigan was curled up on one of these couches in the center of the room with a book in her hands.

"What do you want?" she asked without looking up, venom dripping from her every word.

"Just seeing what my favorite girl is up to."

"I am not your girl… and what I'm doing is none of your business," Reigan snapped as she slammed her book shut, setting her feet upon the floor and sat bolt upright, but hadn't risen from the couch.

"Relax, sweetheart." Jadeite moved around the back of the couch behind her and reached out to touch her shoulders, but as soon as he touched her, she sprang out of the chair, facing him -- eyes blazing, "I don't know who you think you are, sir! But you have a lot to learn," she snapped. Jadeite was fascinated. She was already extremely beautiful, but her beauty intensified when she yelled -- no-hold-barred -- she was absolutely captivating, "You will not touch me again, or I will have you arrested!"

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently. Jadeite hadn't thought Reigan's face could be any redder, but as soon as he finished speaking, her face took on a whole new shade. And it seemed she was too mad to even speak, as she opened her mouth and then snapped it shut again. She glared at him for a moment or two before marching past him and out of the room.

'Gods, she was great.'

* * *

I do not own Sailor Moon. Someone else claims that right. This story, however, is of my own creation and I would apprieciate it if no one copied it, without my permission, at least. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask me.

Again, thanks to Galena-Steel, Loki, and Ducky. Questions, comments, or did you find a mistake that somehow still made it into the story? Please review and let me know.

I'm working on getting chapter 3 out as quick as possible, but seeing as I totally butchered the last deadline I set, I'm not giving out a deadline.


	3. Chapter 3

I have actually had this story ready to upload for like the last month or two and for some reason didn't. Anyways, here is chapter 3 of 'Forever You' and things are just getting started. I again would like to extend my most sincerest of thanks to Galena-Steel, Loki, and Ducky (or Yuehoshi, as she sometimes is called, randomly). I could never have gotten this story into the form that it is now. The mistakes are all mine, the genius is theirs. Without them the descriptions would be lacking, Amina would start every sentence with 'oh' and parts of the story would just kind of wonder off into oblivion. You guys are the absolute best that any writer, though I am hesitant to call myself that, could ever hope or dream for. Thank you for all of your hard, amazing, ceaseless work and talent in cleaing this story up for me.

And now on to the story...

* * *

Forever You

Chapter 3

"It looks like they parted company here," Zoicite commented, crouching to examine the prints Malachite pointed out traveling north and south. He paused for a moment, eyes closed, lost in thought before straightening.

Malachite looked at each man before issuing his instructions, "All right Zoicite, you and Jadeite follow the tracks to the north. Nephrite and I will follow those heading south. Try not to split up -- stick together. And remember, disarm and disable only, do not cause bodily harm."

Zoicite watched as Nephrite and Malachite began their trek north before turning to Jadeite, "Well, I guess we should get started."

"After you…"

The generals found themselves stuck in the middle of nowhere, somewhere on the moon, 'hunting' the Sailor Scouts. The Lunar forests stretched endlessly towards the horizon in whatever direction one cared to look, the soil at their feet, though deceptively powdery, was moisten and fertile, a perfect haven for small creatures that burrowed beneath the leaf litter and made their homes where the forest floor would protect them. By day, they would remain concealed, and would hunt by night. The birds, would bide their time and wait until dusk and rise at dawn to capture any stragglers not quick enough to escape their quick and lethal beaks and talons.

The dome of the sky above, a pale aquamarine, looked down upon the ancient moon forest where old gnarled trees and an assembly of struggling saplings paid homage to the mighty Lunarian giants towering high overhead -- not quite impressive as those found on Jupiter, or the Earth Kingdom for that matter, but nonetheless they held their own. Gathering his thoughts, he sighed and the two men started on their journey. Apparently, Malachite and Minia, or Sailor Venus, decided that to get the two teams working together well, it would be beneficial to see what each had to offer first.

Ten minutes later, a quick signal from Jadeite made Zoicite immediately freeze in mid-stride. Moments later, another quick series of hand gestures from Jadeite told him he suspected they were being watched, but was unsure from which direction. In response, he Signaled for Jadeite to continue on his way, Zoicite indicating he would slip off and circle around to flush out any would-be spy, but before he could so much as take another step, a loud crackling noise shattered the silence.

Zoicite immediately found himself lifted off his feet and thrown into the air before landing heavily upon the ground beside Jadeite. As the surprise wore off, Zoicite realized he had been electrocuted. Drawing the obvious conclusion, he knew only one scout capable of generating an electrical charge of such power from a planet renowned for its fierce electrical storms -- it had to be Jupiter. "What happened to the policy of not harming each other?"

Zoicite looked at Jadeite and almost laughed. Jed was wearing his most petulant expression. "I guess they figured lighting us up a little didn't constitute causing bodily harm -- your ego on the other hand…" he chuckled.

"Whatever. So, do you have a plan as to how to take down Jupiter and whoever else is out there with her?" Jadeite asked, standing up and offering Zoicite a hand.

"Well, we know what to listen for and what to watch out for…" He started as he looked around for any suggestion as to where the Scout of Lightning might be hiding.

"Argh!" Hearing Jadeite's scream, Zoicite immediately hit the ground, expecting another attack, but seeing there was none forthcoming, he looked back at Jadeite who was busy glaring at a tree.

"What happened?" Zoicite was almost afraid to ask.

"That tree…it shocked me!" Jadeite replied indignantly, managing to sound as though the tree had indeed caused him the most grievous of insults.

"I'm sure it was an accident," he replied with mock sympathy, as Jadeite's glare shifted from the tree to Zoicite. Uncomfortable under the weight of his companion's steely glare, he quickly cleared his throat and started anew, "Seriously though, it must have been a residual charge from Jupiter's attack."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, I have a plan."

"Oh," he said sardonically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, come here," he said impatiently, grabbing Jadeite's shoulder so he could whisper his plan to avoid being overheard. But he quickly let go as another burst of lightning arced towards them. As both he and Jadeite hit the ground, the bolt slammed into a tree, causing a shower of scorched leaves to rain down on them.

"At this rate, we won't have to wait for them to take us out; we seem to be doing a fantastic job of it on our own," Jadeite remarked, the irony not lost on the other man as Zoicite picked himself up off the ground for the third time in as many minutes.

"What's their plan, do you suppose?" Jadeite asked as once again he stepped closer to Zoicite.

"I'm not sure — watch out!" Zoicite pushed Jadeite down and both men hit the forest floor once more. Unlike before, instead of the expected bolt of electricity, a massive fireball flew towards them, slowing down before sizzling out of existence a short distance away. As he propped himself up on his elbows, he could see his own shocked surprise reflected in Jadeite's eyes. "Mars…."

"Obviously. That was close. I blame you."

"What?" incredulity coating his teammate's voice.

"If you hadn't pissed her off over breakfast this morning…"

Zoicite could literally see Jadeite's mind returning to the events of that morning having unfolded so disastrously. It had become custom over the last week and a half for the Prince, generals and the five so-called -- inner Princesses –to breakfast together. This particular morning, all ten were eating peacefully when Jadeite knocked his apple juice onto the tablecloth; consequently, it ran over the edge of the table into Reigan's lap. Then, as if that was not bad enough, Jadeite decided he was obligated to help Reigan get the juice off her elegant white dress before it stained, and during the process of dabbing it dry, Jadeite found it necessary to kiss Reigan on the cheek. And she -- as always -- found herself once again infuriated by Jadeite. And of course, she had blown up at him, giving Jed a piece of her mind before marching off, presumably to change.

A smirk crossed Jed's face at the memory, and Zoicite rolled his eyes, jumping back as another fireball came their way. "You know, she may actually kill us just to get rid of you."

"Are you all right?" Malachite asked as he offered to help Sailor Mercury up off the ground.

"Oh, yes, I think so. You took me by surprise, I think. You win…" Mercury laughed as she stood up and dusted herself off unaided.

"So, who out of the two of you won?" Venus asked as both she and Nephrite walked towards them.

"Unfortunately, I believe it was I who am responsible for defeating your Sailor of Water." Malachite replied with a gallant bow, "And who, may I ask triumphed between the two of you?"

"I did," Sailor Venus replied as Nephrite shrugged almost apologetically at his shoulders at his commander.

"Apparently, even the stars are no match for the power of love."

"We should go find the others now." Turning back to again look at Mercury, Malachite could not help but detect the strains of worry in her tone.

"Why, they can handle themselves -- Zoicite and Jedi -- oh...! Damn." Malachite realized which of the princesses he had not been tracking, and immediately took off, running back in the direction he had come.

"What the hell happened?" Zoicite winced as the sound of Malachite's unmistakable yell echoed throughout the forest. After agreeing with Jadeite that they should split up with the idea of separating the two scouts, he had followed the path that unknowingly led him to Jupiter. After finding her, they fought hand-to-hand. Eventually, she managed to knock him off his feet and he fell heavily to the ground where he lay for a time on his back, trying to catch his breath. She had defeated him.

They then set off to find the others, but it was Malachite and his companions who happened upon them first. After their reunion, Venus received a call on her communicator from Mars telling them where she was. When they finally reached their location, the scene that confronted the group shocked them all.

"Mars, Jadeite, are you okay?" Mercury questioned as she surged forward. Mars sat upon the ground holding her left ankle, her free hand covering what looked like a laceration on her upper left arm.

Meanwhile, Jadeite was leaning against a tree, trying to slow his heavy breathing, his arm clutched across his chest. "Mercury, can you determine their injuries?" Malachite asked as he continued to glare at Jadeite, while Venus was doing a remarkable job at conveying her anger and worry for her comrade.

"Oh, hold on." Everyone fell silent while Mercury set to work quickly and efficiently determining the extent of their injuries, the only sounds to be heard were the occasional hisses of pain and a few verbal exchanges.

"Well, as far as I can tell, Jadeite has at least two broken ribs, and Mars seems to have fractured her ankle and that cut will probably need stitches."

"Thank you, Mercury. I think perhaps we should head back to the castle, now." Venus interjected before Malachite could though it was obvious from her tone that she was not pleased.

Zoicite shuddered at the waves of anger he felt rolling off Malachite as he stepped towards Jadeite to lend a hand, while Nephrite went to assist Mars. "Can you walk, my dear?"

"Yes, just help me up." She replied stubbornly, glaring at everyone in sight, as though daring anyone to say anything.

As Jadeite wrapped an arm around Zoicite's shoulders, he watched Nephrite help Mars to her feet. But as soon as she put any weight on her injured ankle, she immediately let out a small cry of pain. She would have fallen again if not for Nephrites quick reflexes. He quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. "I don't think your going to be able to walk with that ankle." Nephrite stated as he continued to support most of the Scout's weight, "If you would allow me to carry you back to the palace?"

Mars glared at Jadeite and then everyone else, before looking down at her defunct ankle before answering, "Very well." Nephrite quickly lifted the Sailor of Fire in his arms, and their party began making their long trek back to where they had left the horses and from there to the palace.

'Say something, say anything!' Zoicite looked out of the corner of his eye at the lady sitting next to him. Princess Amina had changed from her Sailor Mercury outfit into a rather pretty day dress that brought out the blue of her eyes and her hair. They sat waiting upon a bench outside the infirmary to help Jadeite and Reigan back to their rooms.

Earlier that afternoon after arriving at the palace, they had caused quite a stir. After all, he supposed, it was not everyday a Prince's general and the Moon Princess's guardian needed to be helped, much less carried, into the palace. Once they had reached the infirmary, the physicians immediately set to work patching up Jadeite and Reigan's wounds. As it turned out, Jadeite had indeed broken two ribs and cracked another, while Reigan had a hairline fracture in her ankle and required six stitches in her arm. Princess Litia and Nephrite had left to inform Endymion and Serenity, while Malachite and Princess Minia asked everyone to leave the room so they could speak with Reigan and Jadeite privately.

The physicians made a descreet exit and would return later, but Zoicite felt obligated to stay behind and wait for Jadeite as had Amina for Reigan. Zoicite's thoughts returned to the present and he desperately sought to think of something to say. "So, how long have you and Reigan known each other?" Not the most stellar opening and certainly not one that would normally be accredited to him, but hopefully it would be enough to get the conversation flowing, he thought wryly.

"Ever since we started training on the moon when we were ten years of age… You and Jadeite…?"

"Pretty much like you two…since we were nine years old," he answered simply.

After a time, he became aware that they were lapsing back into silence, and once again found himself scrambling for a topic of discussion, frustration at his normal eloquence deserting him making it that much harder. "So, has Princess Reigan always been so, so…" he asked curiously before realizing he could not think of how to put it delicately. After all, this was her friend he was talking to right now.

"Explosive," Amina supplied with a knowing grin, "Well, she has always had a short-temper, of course, that is a family trait, but lately…well lately, it seems General Jadeite can really blow that fuse."

"So, he must really get to her then?"

"That's just it, there have been others who could infuriate her like no other, but after a certain point she usually ignores their very existence. The way she acts around Jadeite is quite peculiar, because normally she only gets that angry with those she cares about -- if she truly hates someone, she'll have absolutely nothing to do with them."

"Well, I have never seen Jadeite go after someone like he has Reigan."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

Zoicite found himself temporarily lost within her eyes before realizing she was waiting for his answer, "Just that normally he doesn't pursue any one lady to the exclusion of all others, but ever since Princess Reigan walked into that first ball, he hasn't looked at any other woman since."

"Oh?"

Looking at her, even as she directed her gaze to her hands that lay delicately folded in her lap, Zoicite was fascinated by how the light fell upon her hair, giving her a glittering tiara of light. "Princess Amina, I was wondering if I might escort you to dinner tonight?" he asked before realizing the words had fallen from his lips.

Amina lifted her eyes and looked at Zoicite. Just as she was about to speak, the door to the infirmary opened abruptly, and Reigan stormed out -- quite an accomplishment, especially as she was on crutches. Amina shot a quick, apologetic glance at Zoicite, before rushing to her friend's side and disappearing along the hall.

"What was that about?" Jadeite was asking him, while shooting him a very knowing grin.

Zoicite turned to look at him before replying, "Nothing, we were just chatting." he answered casually.

"Chatting, eh?"

"Yes, chatting. Come on, let's go get you changed," he hastily added, trying to change the topic of conversation. Zoicite was frustrated by Jadeite's persistence as they made their way back to their quarters.

"You looked disappointed when she left."

"It's nothing… So, how did it go?"

"Ah, pretty well, we told them what happened; they yelled at us -- they dismissed us."

"No punishment?" Zoicite asked incredulously.

"Well, they figured our injuries were punishment enough, that and the shame of being high-ranking military officers and behaving like children. We will be the laughing stick of the palace when this gets around. But tomorrow they have ordered us to work together to develop a training regime." Jadeite finished, the look of pleasure on his face evident to anyone who saw it, for apparently being 'forced' to spend time with the Mars Princess was no punishment as far as he was concerned.

"You're getting off easy. What happened out there anyway?" Zoicite commented as he pushed open the door to their shared bedroom suite, helping Jadeite to the edge of his bed. "It's almost time for dinner, what do you want to wear."

"Just give me that white shirt and a pair of black trousers. And as for what happened, she ambushed me, we fought, it went badly…."

Recognizing the finality in Jadeite's voice and that he would not get anymore out of him now, he dropped it. Grabbing the desired clothes, Zoicite turned to see Jadeite trying to take off his shirt very carefully.

"Let me help you." Rolling his eyes at Jadeite's feeble attempts to remove the garment, the crossed the room to lend a hand.

"We're going to be late," Amina stated casually as she and Reigan made their way to the dining room.

"I think the Queen will forgive us," Reigan huffed as she adjusted the crutches before starting down the hall again.

"Yes, probably," Amina answered.

"So, what were you and Zoicite talking about?"

"What, oh, about you and Jadeite."

"There is no me and Jadeite." Regan snapped, anger sharpening her tone.

"No, I know. That is not what I meant. General Zoicite was commenting on Jadeite's – odd – behavior." Amina quickly answered, hoping to placate her explosive friend.

"And how it is completely disrespectful and should be adjusted?"

"Not quite, Zoicite just said that Jadeite seems to be awfully focused on you." That probably would not make Reigan very happy, but it was out there now.

"I'm so honored." She growled, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Seeing that Reigan obviously did not want to hold this conversation, Amina let it drop before losing herself once more in her thoughts. They continued along in silence, but occasionally, Reigan muttered threats under her breath, that even had Amina heard , she wouldnt believe.

As it was, Amina barely realize they had arrived until she heard Reigan break the silence, "Amina, the door, please." the Mercurian Princess was abruptly brought back to the present moment, shocked to find herself standing before the dining room doors. Reigan was staring at her, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh yes, sorry." Amina quickly opened the door and stepped aside so Reigan could enter.

Those invited to sit at the Queen's table for dinner had already arrived and had taken their places at the table. Amina was acutely aware of the fact they were waiting for herself and Reigan to arrive.

"Thank you," Reigan whispered, but anything else that might have been said was drowned out by the sound of chairs being pushed away from the table.

"Reigan…!"

"What happened?"

Amina looked on as Reigan's cousins rushed to her side and immediately began alternating between grilling her as to how she was hurt, and demanding to know if she were okay. Slightly curious as to why Pheadon and Daimon had not already known of the incident, she realized that would be a mystery for another time.

Satisfied that the princess of Mars was being looked after by the twins, Amina felt it safe enough to leave her side and find a seat -- stopping only to make an apology to the Queen. "I apologize for my late arrival and keeping you waiting, Your Majesty."

"Nonsense, Amina, you were obviously tending to a friend who needed you, and for that you should never need to apologize," the queen answered with a kind smile.

As Amina took her seat between Malachite and Zoicite, she noticed the twins easing Reigan into a chair. Once everyone had taken their places at the table, the Queen indicated that dinner had begun.

The first course, a simple soup, was marked by everyone chatting quietly amongst themselves. "How's Reigan's ankle?"

"What?"

Amina was startled out of her careful observations of those in attendance when Zoicite suddenly leaned towards her and began speaking, "I asked how Reigan's ankle was."

Looking past Zoicite to where Reigan sat beside him, she was confused as to why he would ask her and not Reigan. "Oh, well, she says she can't feel any pain. The physician gave her some powerful pain-killers."

"That's good to hear," he agreed as he took another sip of soup.

Following his lead, Amina turned her attention back to her soup, but couldn't help watching Zoicite out of the corner of her eye. She was still curious what Zoicite had meant when he asked to escort her to dinner; after all, they normally sat next to each other anyways. Now she felt she should say something to him, but was at a loss as to where to start. Finally, deciding since they had already opened the discussion concerning Reigan's injuries, Jadeite would be a good topic. "And how is General Jadeite?"

"He's fine; the physician gave him pain-killers as well, though I'd imagine that his ribs are giving him some trouble."

Glancing down the table to where Jadeite sat across from Reigan, Amina watched as he attempted to laugh at something one of the twins had said. But his laughter was cut short as he grimaced. The general gently wrapped an arm across his abdomen. "Poor Jadeite…."

"Poor Jadeite, I should say poor Reigan, she can barely get around," Zoicite remarked as he wisely kept his voice down so the Princess in question would not overhear him.

"Oh no, Reigan's leg won't take that long to heal. As a Scout, she has accelerated healing abilities. She'll be off those crutches in a week or so."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we generals also heal pretty fast."

"That does make me feel better." They again lapsed back into silence but this time it was not so awkward.

By the time the second course had been served, everyone had fallen silent. Malachite was quite delighted with the way dinner was going. Next to him, Endymion seemed to be getting along very well with Princess Serenity and her mother, with occasional interjections from Lord Artemis and Lady Luna. Nephrite and Zoicite both appeared happy chatting with Princess Litia and Princess Amina, respectively. Moreover, at the end of the table, even Jadeite seemed to be behaving himself. But right now, it was nothing short of a miracle. He was not sure if Jadeite's behavior was due to the lecture he received earlier, or because he was too busy chatting with Lord Daimon and Lord Pheadon. As for himself, he had been chatting with Princess Minia, who despite her rather bubbly carefree attitude, he found quite endearing.

"I wonder, Princess Minia, if you could tell me what this is?" Malachite asked, indicating his plate with the prongs of his fork. It was some sort of meat with a very spicy flavor, served atop a bed of some sort of noodle-type substance.

"It's Hitaley. It's a dish from Mars."

"It has a wonderful flavor. What type of meat is it?"

"Oh, I forget how to pronounce it. Hey, Reigan…?" Malachite was amused as Minia turned away from him and shouted down the table, "What type of meat is this?"

Reigan looked up towards Minia, but upon hearing the question, she looked thoughtfully down at her plate before answering, "It's lisbet."

"It's very much like a cow from Earth, I believe." Pheadon cut in.

"Thank you, I was just telling Princess Minia that it had a very interesting flavor."

"Thank you, it's native to my Deimos, but we raise them throughout the Mars Kingdom." Daimon told him in a booming voice.

"It really is a shame you gentlemen have not had the chance to visit the other Kingdoms." Queen Serenity spoke up from her place at the head of the table; she was wearing a smile as though she were amused but the rather vocal conversation that had just taken place under her nose. As everyone turned their attention to the Queen, Malachite briefly locked eyes with Minia; just long enough to see the contented grin cross her face and the twinkle in her pretty blue eyes. "In fact, that is something you should do, you ladies should accompany the Generals and Prince Endymion, of course, on a tour of the Moon Kingdom. After all, they are now a part of the Kingdom."

"Mom, that's a great idea. When can we leave?" Serenity asked, excitement lacing her every word.

As Malachite looked around the table, it seemed each Princess, along with the Generals, was excited at the prospect of touring the other planets within the Kingdom. "I think by the time we finalize the arrangements and inform the other kingdoms of your plans, you could get underway by the end of the month."

"The end of the month…?"

"Yes Luna, would you and Artemis start making preparations tomorrow?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Malachite's attention was pulled away from the Queen by Minia's gushing display. Turning to face the blonde sitting across the table, Malachite felt a little unsettled to see her looking directly at him. Unsure of what to say, Malachite grinned hesitantly. "Back home, on Venus, we have the most beautiful sunsets. And the palace glows when the light catches it just right, I can't wait for you to see it."

Figuring the best course of action to humor her -- plus he was curious to see where this vivacious princess had grown up -- Malachite smiled before answering, "I can't wait to see it."

As Minia flashed him a winning smile, Malachite realized with some surprise that he too in fact could not wait for this trip to get started either.

* * *

I do not own Sailor Moon. Someone else claims that right. This story, however, is of my own creation and I would apprieciate it if no one copied it, without my permission, at least. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask me.

Again, thanks to Galena-Steel, Loki, and Ducky. Questions, comments, or did you find a mistake that somehow still made it into the story? Please review and let me know.


End file.
